


Phobia

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Heero being a hero, Marriage, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: What creature can cause Relena to scream in fear?





	Phobia

**Author's Note:**

> Each piece has a theme and can be read separately, they are in chronological order but can standalone.

Dark black eyes stared at her. They appeared to blink. She could not speak. Her voice was caught with fear in her throat. The creature scuttled closer, growing in size. The sudden proximity caused more panic. She stepped backwards, locked between the pale pink wall and her new enemy. this jarred her voice to work again.

"Heero!" A blood cry came from above. Reacting instinctively, he focused on his mission. His focus left his aim a little off from usual. He stumbled over the wooden center table in the living room. He jumped the railing, scrambled up the carpeted stairs. Fear gripped his chest. With short breaths, he reached the source of the scream.

She stood frozen, her back against the wall. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The window was closed, he heard no other humans breathe. Confused, he stepped towards Relena. She screamed. He took another step and she emitted another shrilling scream. She moved along the wall, staying away from him. Only, she wasn't focused at his approaching body. Her eyes were locked on the ground in front of him. There he saw the source of her afflictions.

A small brown spider was barely discernible on the beige colored carpet. He let out a breath, he hadn't realized he had stopped breathing. In all the sudden chaos of worries for her safety, he had forgot about self preservation. With each breath, he let out a small chuckle. He tried to keep it within. The scene was just too ridiculous.

Relena heard his small laughs and converted her fearful face into a frown. "This is not anything to laugh about!" She yelled at him. Her back still tightly pressed against the wall. "Please, take some sort of action." She pleaded.

Refraining from a full laughter, he walked away. Her jaw dropped in shock as his back turned to meet her. That emotion quickly evolved into fury. "Heero! Don't leave!" She could only mutter those yelled words before the creature scuttled a few more steps to her left. Her breath was again inhaled and caught in her lungs.

The brightly lit bathroom, with accents of light green surrounded him. Finding his weapon, he returned to the now quiet victim. Her faced filled with confusion at his seemingly strange weapon.

Creeping up behind the malicious creature, he placed the cup directly over it, capturing it. The dime sized spider panicked and attempted to escape up the walls of the cup. Flipping the cup over, it fell to the bottom. He laid his hand over the cup, to keep it from escaping.

"Why don't you just kill it?" She suggested harshly. He approached her and she flinched. He smiled as fury rolled into those blue eyes once more.

"I'm not going to kill an innocent spider." He said gently and made his way to the window. Pushing open the glass with his shoulder he propped the cup upside down. The small spider scurried, attempting yet again an escape. The cup was lifted, angled toward the night sky. It scurried off the frame and into the darkness.

A cool breeze fluttered the curtains. He turned around and leaned against the wall. He patiently waited for an explanation. "Arachnophobia." She said simply and attempted to walk away from the window. His rough laugh irritated her even more. Now, she stopped and crossed her arms in retaliation.

"Hn... Interesting." His voice said in a low tone. He closed any distance between their faces. "When I held a gun to your face, you barely flinched."

"I wasn't afraid of you." She said. "I had an unnatural attraction to you."

"What about now?" He said with hungry eyes.

"I still do." She smiled mischievously, now that her source of fear was gone.


End file.
